NCIS Gurls
by cotederpablo
Summary: So what if the guys gave the girls a more interesting Christmas present? OOC-ness, hints of Tiva, McAbby, Jibbs. Set at the end of Season 4. One-shot.


**A/N: This is just a little spoof thing I thought of. The boys give the girls a special Christmas present unlike any other. I apologise for the OOC-ness. Set at the end of Season 4.**

"Abs, wow, I've never seen you decorate the lab to this extent," Tony said, staring around the room. It was professionally and beautifully decorated with elegant Christmas decorations. Tinsel was strewn over all of her machines and hanging from the ceiling were what must have been miles of fairy lights, as well as a giant gold star. She also had a fibre optic Christmas tree covered in baubles and with a little angel sitting on the top. There was a big plush Santa sitting in the corner with a little sack of candy canes in his hands. There was even mistletoe.

"Well, it's Christmas, Tony, what did you expect?"

"I never know what to expect with you. But who were you trying to hook up? You and McGee? Gibbs and the Director? Oh, I've got it: Palmer and Lee."

"Palmer and Lee?"

"I dunno, they're both incredibly awkward, it just makes sense."

"Right, well, no hook-ups, I just wanted to see what happens. So, what brings you to the Labby?"

"The what?"

"The Labby. You know, the Lab of Abby."

"Uh-huh. Well I'm not alone."

At that point, Ducky, Gibbs, Jenny, Ziva and McGee walked in, completely on cue.

"What's everyone doing here?" Abby asked, confused.

"I could ask the very same question, Abby," Ziva replied.

"Me too," Jenny said.

"Well, I thought since _all _of you insisted that we not give you a gift this year, we decided it wouldn't be right not to acknowledge your existence, so we thought it would be nice to...pay tribute to you in song."

"Before you ask, I don't know how he convinced me to do this," Gibbs said.

"In song?" Ziva said. "As in, singing?"

"Yes," Tony replied. "A parody of the Katy Perry hit 'California Gurls."

Ziva snorted. "I can't wait to see this."

"We're not doing the rap."

"Damn," Jenny laughed, looking directly at Gibbs.

Tony put a CD into Abby's stereo and hit 'Play'. The music started. It seemed Tony was going to begin the number. The three women stood watching.

"_Come on, dirt bag, let's take a trip_," Tony rapped in a deep, husky voice, looking right into Ziva's eyes. She smiled teasingly, sending shiver's up Tony's spine.

Unexpectedly, Ducky was the next one to step forward, shuffling and badly dancing in a way that made everyone laugh.

"_I know a place,_" he sung. "_Where there are bodies in the freezer."_

The girls smiled. Then all the boys joined in to sing the next line.

"_Ev'ry day, bustin' crime with Jenny, Abby and Ziva."_

They continued grinning as Gibbs came forward for his portion of the song.

"_Jen, she's the boss._

_She keeps fighting to the e-end. _

_Never gives up, gets her guy _

_and she wanted La Grenouille dead."_

Jenny blushed as they all chimed in again.

_They will travel the world_

_But no one comes close to escaping those_

_Completely wonderful gi-irls_

_They'll make you fall in love, whoa oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh_

_N-C-I-S girls, they are unstoppable_

_They fight crime and they're good at it too_

_So unique, the guys they all chase after you whoa oh-oh-oh, whoa oh-oh _

_N-C-I-S girls, they're undeniable_

_You ain't seen anything like them_

_They've got you surrounded put your hands up whoa oh-oh-oh, whoa oh-oh-oh"_

Tony stepped forward again and leant forward so only she could hear.

"_Sex...with me_

_Was what happened undercover."_

Then he took a step back and faced all the girls again and watched Ziva's eyes widened.

"_Don't make her mad_

_You don't wanna face the 'wrath of Ziva'."_

Finally, McGee took his turn in the spotlight.

"_Last, there's Abby._

_She's a Goth and proud to be, yeah."_

_Forensics is her thing."_

As he sang this line, the other guys looked at each other and yanked McGee back, singing his last line for him:

"_And she loves McGee, yeah."_

McGee rolled his eyes as Abby winked at him and they launched back into the chorus, the girls even singing along a little.

_They will travel the world_

_But no one comes close to escaping those_

_Completely wonderful gi-irls_

_They'll make you fall in love, whoa oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh_

_N-C-I-S girls, they are unstoppable_

_They fight crime and they're good at it too_

_So unique, the guys they all chase after you whoa oh-oh-oh, whoa oh-oh _

_N-C-I-S girls, they're undeniable_

_You ain't seen anything like them_

_They've got you surrounded put your hands up whoa oh-oh-oh, whoa oh-oh-oh"_

McGee quickly switched off the music before they were forced to rap. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Awesome," Abby said.

"Wonderful," Jenny laughed.

Ziva clicked her tongue as she searched for a word. "Interesting," she said, looking Tony up and down. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
